


Hurtful and Damaging

by whitehall



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fighting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehall/pseuds/whitehall
Summary: Isak and Even have their first fight.And it is about averyserious matter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i am so fucking sorry lolll
> 
> anyways, hit me up on tumblr if you want me to write your requests! 
> 
> http://isaktangis.tumblr.com

“I can’t believe you would say such thing” Even’s voice is icy, glaring at Isak as if his boyfriend just committed murder. “You should never comment things on that ever again”

“I can’t- you can’t tell me what to do!” Isak recoils, his glare is just as hard as Even’s.

“Oh, yes I can.” Even states, “I can, if what you said is hurtful and damaging”

“It’s my opinion, Even!” Isak defends angrily, feet stomping on to the ground, little does Even knows Isak is secretly hoping that the floor under his shoes is him.

“It’s not an opinion if it’s offensive!”

“It’s _not_ offensive!”

“It _is!_ ” Even exclaims and his voice drops a million octaves lower than before, an ultimate sign that he’s ultimately pissed. “It’s so very offensive.”

Isak rolls his eyes and scoffs, “You’re being so dra-“

“You hurt me, Isak” Even cuts him off plainly, he doesn’t sound angry anymore, just… upset. “What you said broke me deep to the core of my heart”

“ _Please_ ” Isak sneers, “It’s nothing like what you said to me yesterday.”

Even looks at him in disbelief, like he can’t understand why his boyfriend would lie into his face so easily. “You said that you’ve made peace with it” he trails off solemnly, “I’ve apologize to you for twenty one times”

“Exactly” Isak says pointedly, “and since I’ve made my peace with it and you should do the same thing”

Even frowns, suddenly angry again and sends daggers through his eyes, he’s looming over Isak, trying to use his height to intimidate the shorter man. P _fft,_ Isak internally jeers, like that would ever work. “What I told you is a fact, something that’s been supported by so many parties and sources and I still had the guts to said that I was sorry to you because I love you and I wanted to spare your feelings-“

“A fact?” Isak interrupts outrageously, “That’s not a fact, that’s a vile _insult_ with no basis at all-“

“You can look it up on the internet, Isak” Even snaps, “What you said to _me_ is a totally different case, your words have no supporting evidences, it’s totally based on pure opi-“

“The whole evidences that oppose my opinions are also based on other people’s thoughts! And it is _not_ offensive, Even!”

“It is! And it hurts me!”

“Oh, stop being so dramatic, what you said was more painful!”

“How was that more painful?! It was based on various actual sources, yours was a complete bullshitting lie!”

“Jason Mraz is _NOT_ irrelevant!” Isak finally screeches, he really wants to shake Even until this shitty man explodes so that he can finally see sense.

“And the 2013 version of Romeo and Juliet is better than Baz Luhrmann’s?” Even taunts bitterly, “Yeah, not a chance, _bro”_

“I am entitled on my own opinion!” Isak stomps on his feet, glaring up at his boyfriend so hard he wonders how the fuck his eyes haven’t fall off yet. “And it was a fair criticism, while what you said was simply based on irrational hatred!”

“I have a billboard article to prove my words!”

“Billboard is bullshit!”

“Your 2013 trash has twenty percent ratings on rotten tomatoes!”

“Which based on other people’s _opinions_ , it would be hypocritical to ban me from having positive response about it!”

“Yeah, but not to _compare_ it with the 1996 masterpiece!” Even finishes indignantly, crossing his arms to tell Isak that what he says is final.

“Look” Isak starts, calmer than he was before. “Lurhmann’s version is nice and I loved it, but the 2013 movie is set on the real renaissance-elizabethan era or whatever you called it, and they even had the actors speaking in British accent, and I just felt like it was more real, you know?”

Even stares at him intently for a minute, and then he sighs, all traces of anger seeping out of his body. “It’s just-” he mumbles quietly, walking closer to Isak, crouching down a bit until they’re resting their foreheads against each other. “Our first kiss was underwater and we’re in a _pool”_

Isak frowns, not following through. “Huh?”

“You know” Even says a little bit shyly, “like in the ’96 version”

There’s a thirty worth of silence before Isak wheezes, “ _Oh my God”,_ he turns away from Even, face palming and trying so hard not to burst out laughing. “That’s what all this about?” He asks incredulously, shoulders are shaking as laughter helplessly rack through him, “Even, _you fucking nerd”_

“Hey” Even whines pathetically, “it’s a coincidence that I would cherish until the day I die, okay?”

“Oh my god” Isak says again, rolling his eyes. “You are such a dramatic loser.”

“I’m not a dramatic loser” Even pouts, taking Isak’s hands into his, “I’m _your_ dramatic loser”

“Oh, fuck off” Isak slaps his chest, chuckling. Then his face shifts, brown-green eyes staring up at the blue ones sharply. “And you still owe me an apology”

Even tilts his eyebrows, silently asking Isak if he’s serious, _are you really doing this?_

Oh yes, he is. Isak raises his brow back, crossing his arms and keeps eyeing him pointedly.

Even’s shoulders slump, defeated. “I’m sorry. Jason Mraz is still relevant” he weakly says awful lie.

Isak purses his lips, narrowing his gaze at Even, trying to make sure if he’s being genuine or not. Thankfully, Even is a good actor, so he beams, obviously buying to his boyfriend’s words. “Okay” he chimes, “apology accepted”

Even bites his lower lip, it takes every bone in his body (dick included) to refrain from laughing at how cute and ridiculous his boyfriend is. Of all sappy musicians there is, Isak has to be Jason Mraz’s number one fanboy.

“Thank you” Even smiles, he’s so going to use the fanboy!Isak card near in the future. At least Even’s not a whipped and obsessed worshipper over an overnight guitar player-sappy singer sensation. He has better music taste, thank you very much.

Well, Gabrielle is excluded,  her song is a national anthem after all.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please comment! i love reading your thoughts hahaha


End file.
